<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gagged and Bound Pup by logicallysoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513478">Gagged and Bound Pup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft'>logicallysoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Ankle Cuffs, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Diapers, Familial Relationship, Forced Petplay, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Infantilism, Master/Pet, Multi, Petplay, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, bottle feeding, dadPat, forced pet, momceit, slightly unsympathic sides, tail plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Logan upsets the sides for the last time, they decide to gag him. Deciding to tell Logic that he needs to relax. And that relaxing is to make the Logical side their new puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was a time that Logan often was awake for, he enjoyed being up before all the other sides and he was getting the plan for today sorted with a gleeful hum, he usually did this before breakfast after all, Patton and Janus regularly made breakfast for them. He couldn’t cook to save his life, and if he wanted to cook, it would usually be pot noodles.</p><p>He softly hums sticking his tongue out gently to continue the schedule, he seemed to gently write the parts for Roman. He seemed to smile as he soon taps his papers as he heard Patton shouting for all to come down for dinner as Janus seemed to hum setting the table, seeing the other sides come down the stairs. </p><p>Logan coming down last as he held the paperwork for everyone to do their jobs for the day but first it was time to eat as it was pancakes as normal! He softly smiles as he got the blueberry syrup to gently start eating as the others were eating too. </p><p>He didn’t mind being around the others, they were his family after all, they were wonderful in their own way even if he was ignored often by them as he softly ate the pancakes, they were wonderful and sweet as Patton smiles softly at the others “what do you guys think? it’s a new recipe!” he grins.</p><p>“it’s totally not wonderful Patton” Janus smiles, “it tastes fantastic Patton!!” Roman spoke with a heroic grin as Virgil nods. “yeah they’re alright” he murmurs. “this is what good sex tastes like” Remus states with a smirk “ew! Remus!!” Roman hit his twin’s arm as Remus laughs “chill out Ro, it was a joke!” he laughs at Roman hitting his arm. </p><p>Patton looks “stop it you two” he scolds them, Roman and Remus huffs pouting as Janus rolls his eyes. “Logan, what do you think dear?” he asks as Logan blinks when asked as he nods swallowing his food when asked “its very good Patton, thank you” he spoke gently as Patton giggles with a clap in happiness “I’m glad Logie!” he grins as Logan blushes at the nickname. </p><p>Logie, he hated that nickname	but he never told Patton that since he knew it would hurt his feelings, since well. Patton was sensitive, and he never wanted to make him upset, he just seemed to smile at them as he enjoyed the breakfast as it felt good for them to have breakfast together, to share the moment of eating food. </p><p>It was something Janus and Patton had put into place that the 6 of them have dinner together, to enjoy food. It was a family thing, and he wouldn’t let the others think he didn’t enjoy this, he wanted to enjoy it with them since they were his family after all with a gentle hum as Logan looks softly at the others. “Oh after dinner, I can go through the schedule with all of you.” he spoke showing the papers smiling.</p><p>Everyone seemed to either groan or roll their eyes, something Logan was used to but the schedule was important! they needed to go through it, he seemed to smile abit “its just for today. I know its much but its important to schedule our days especially since its good to have things to do. </p><p>He seemed to softly hand everyone a copy of the schedule as he seemed to tilt his head at the others reading through what he has written down as Roman huffs “realistic ideas! Are you serious Logan!” he spoke frustrated “I make imaginative ideas, out of the box! You can’t say realistic!” he confirms. </p><p>“its just something that I thought to include Roman, it doesn’t need to be followed” Logan argues softly as Remus seemed to hum happily reading his as he could agree with Roman about the ideas. “try and keep up anxiety techniques. Logan, I know how to do this” Virgil murmurs. </p><p>“I know it just wouldn’t hurt to look into more…” Logan spoke as Roman was fuming “Logan, you can’t be serious about this!” he growls. “its just the schedule Roman-!” Logan blinks in shock as he felt a gag in his mouth in shock as Remus snickers “woah bro” he spoke. Roman blinks before smiling “much better!” he spoke with a prideful grin.</p><p>“much more quiet” Virgil murmurs as Janus and Patton seemed to gently look at eachother “it is a good idea for you to relax Logan, this schedule is abit strict” Janus soothes as the others took the papers as he calmly places them away knowing that ripping them up will upset Logan worse. </p><p>Logan panicks trying to remove the gag as he was confused how the hell it wasn’t coming off! Remus takes his hands “uh uh, no touchy. This is yours now” he grins excitedly as the others look gently at Logan with a simple smile as Logan stared nervously at their smiles. </p><p>“I think it is important for you to relax yourself Logan, consider this a time out from speaking. So no trying to take the gag off” Janus explains softly as Patton smiled “you cause yourself so much stress kiddo, last thing we need is you getting all overwhelmed” he spoke softly. He rubbed his hair gently, with a content hum</p><p>Logan stared with his eyes widening as he was quick to try and pull the gag off himself as this was just crazy, he couldn’t wear a gag! Remus frowns “He’s trying to take it off!” he pouts as Janus sighs “Logan no!” he scolds which frightens Logan as he rushes to try and pull it. </p><p>Janus soon summoning cuffs as Logan stared in surprise, the twins grabbing his arms from his head holding them in front of Logan as he tried to break free from their grasp, before the light blue cuffs were placed on his arms locking them in place tight in front of Logan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Starting out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan has been gagged and bound by the other sides and after struggling with doing daily tasks, he embarrasses himself in front of the others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan stared in annoyance as the others were currently watching tv, he was told to sit on the floor instead of on the sofa which annoyed him, he was being treated like a pet right now, and it was mildly frustrating, he couldn’t move his hands too far apart and getting up was difficult at the moment with the lack of control of his arms. However he was allowed to walk on two legs. </p><p>He seemed to look in thought as they just watched the movies silently, examining the different characters as he wanted to say something but the gag in his mouth meant he couldn’t, Roman was currently browsing the internet showing Patton the many tails and ears that were on sale. </p><p>Patton giving a soft “ooo, that’d be adorable for him” as he seemed to smile joyfully as Janus was ordering some new things as well, space related items for his enjoyment, he knew how Logan was when it came down to clothes and kink items. He seemed to lovingly hum. </p><p>He rubbing the male’s hair gently, he lovingly brushes his hand through Logan’s hair as Logan blinks in puzzlement letting the other do this, he seemed to instinctively lean his head into his hand as it felt nice to have Janus’ hands going through his hair, it was nice and gentle… Janus softly smiles “are you alright dear?” he asks Logan who blushes looking away. </p><p>“you don’t need to be so shy” he explains softly as Logan seemed to huff past the gag as Patton looks “he’s just a little shy Jan, he’ll be used to it” he spoke as Janus seemed to nod, it seemed they were deciding something without much of his knowledge, he was concerned of what it might be. </p><p>However he wasn’t completely aware of what as he was currently thinking, Virgil looks softly on his phone briefly as he got some cute new gags for his mouth since it was adorable to see him with a gag stuck in his teeth. He softly looks seeing Logan twitch gently every so often. </p><p>Logan knew he needed the bathroom, the coffee he had this morning went right through him and he didn’t know if he could even use the bathroom with these cuffs on his arms as he slowly went to scramble up onto his feet, he went to talk toward the bathroom in light panic as he wanted to get there before he wet himself.</p><p>He quietly walked toward the bathroom as he tried to open the door quietly, it was abit stuck. He knew this about the bathroom door, he hated it, it always got abit stuck when someone shut it all the way as he tried to pull on it in desperation as he bit down on the gag in pure frustration as he was trying to get it open. </p><p>He seemed to gasp in surprise feeling his bladder release as urine dribbles down his legs and wet the front of his jeans as he stared nervously. “…guys, the puppy had a accident” Virgil spoke as Janus sighs “oh dear me” he spoke briefly “oh Logie! bad boy!” Patton scolds as Logan tears up alittle. </p><p>“hey now, don’t scold him too much Pat, he’s just a puppy” Janus assures gently “poor dear” he rubs Logan’s head as he whimpers, he wanted to try and get away but Janus softly looks “you’re okay.” he comforts “come now, Virgil, can you clean up this mess?” he asks the anxious side “I need to give the puppy a wash” he adds. </p><p>Virgil nodded as he went to clean up as Roman smiled “I got some things to accessorize our puppy! Can we put some items on him!!” He begs Janus who shakes his head “after I give him a wash Roman, then we can let the puppy pick” he explains gently as Roman whines. “common it’d be fun!”</p><p>Virgil looks simply “Roman, chill out. Let Janus handle this shit” he huffs to the creative side who pouts as he was just excited. Logan seemed to be led gently by Janus, but he just wanted to go to his room and die of embarrassment as he went to go but Janus grabs him gently “Logan, come on the bathroom is this way pup” he spoke softly. </p><p>He was confused why they were calling him a puppy, he just did as told as he wanted his gag off, it hurt his jaw so much. Janus gently hums as he helped him out of his clothes as he unlocked the cuffs removing them but leaving the gag within Logan’s lips as he could do Logan’s teeth tonight after dinner. </p><p>Logan whines trying to talk to Janus who gently turns on the bath, he gently rubs his puppy’s hair “shhh you are alright sweetpea” he spoke gently to the other rubbing his hair lovingly. “let me just clean you up” he gently places Logan into the warm bath, Logan blinks softly letting Janus rub some shampoo into his hair lovingly </p><p>He quietened down, enjoying the gentle affection he was reserving from him as he appeared to relax a little, it was a bit nice to get the attention from him but he was confused why he was told to be a puppy… did they want him to be a pet right now? he was confused and nervous but he didn’t want to really be a pet as he let Janus clean him up and dry him off.</p><p>Logan went quickly to go but got tripped up by Virgil. “welp, looks like the puppy tried to escape” He states simply as Janus sighs shaking his head “it’s my fault. I should of kept the cuffs on him” He hums gently, “we’ll have to fix that then” Virgil nodded going to lift Logan into his arms as he tried to kick and thrash out of his grasp as he tried to make him let go! </p><p>Virgil looks “stop struggling Logan” he demands with a growl as Logan stared frightened. He didn’t know where he was being taken as Patton smiled softly “is everything ok?” he asks confused “the puppy wanted to run off, so we need to do some training” he spoke calmly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus seemed to hum gently, as he watched Logan who was wearing a collar and leash sitting outside naked, it was cold and wet out there… he still had a gag on and the others had gotten him in a pair of ears and tail. He had to stay out here for trying to run away. It was so cold… his body was shivering, he seemed to just watch the door abit as tears were in his eyes, this was awful. </p><p>Soon, he heard the door open as Remus walks out gently grabbing his leash “come back in puppy!” he grins excitedly, he pulls it abit hard as Logan whimpers at the tug. “be gentle Remus!” Roman scolds his twin with a angry huff. “Oh it’s fine Robro!” he responds pulling Logan inside who seemed to walk as fast as he could to avoid his neck becoming bruised. </p><p>“Don’t forget to dry him off kiddos!” Patton smiled happily as the two were cooking. Janus making a meal which Logan could eat. “we will!” both twins spoke in unison as Roman went to dry Logan off as the logical side was shivering having the gag firmly in his mouth as his jaw felt numb, he seemed to let them dry him off. </p><p>“okay, I can show the puppy where he does his business inside” Remus grins happily as Roman rolls his eyes “very well brother” he huffs as Remus hums taking Logan happily to a litter tray “this is where you’re gonna do your business Logie” he spoke humming as he rubs down his back. Logan shivers gently, Remus’s fingers being close to his tail gently moving the plug in and out. </p><p>“you better use it otherwise mama Jan and Pat won’t be very happy with you” he purrs lovingly into their puppy’s ear, Logan whining loudly at the plug being moved in and out of him as Remus softly hums reaching down to rub Logan’s member gently but stops as he grins. “maybe I should make you a bitch” he hums softly to Logan, “what do you think?” he purrs softly. </p><p>Logan whines loudly leaning against the floor as tears were in his eyes, He seemed to chuckle “common Logie~” he purrs as he wanted Logan to cum just from him playing with his ass. Before Roman loudly clears his throat causing Remus to jump a feet. “Remus, you were only meant to show him!” he huffs annoyed as Remus pouts “I was just playin with him” he huffs as Logan whimpers “see he’s needy!” Remus adds. </p><p>Roman huffs “that’s cause you simulated him! You shouldn’t do that with a puppy he’s too young!” he adds. “what’s going on?” Virgil questions. “Remus was simulating the puppy! And now he’s all whiny and needy” Roman huffs as Virgil sighs “dammit Remus, that isn’t nice” he spoke as Remus pouts folding his arms. “You’re lucky I don’t tell mom, he’d make sure your ass was black and blue” Virgil adds. </p><p>He seemed to examine Logan over as Logan whines gently. He didn’t mean to get hard, he didn’t mean to. He just ready for a punishment from Virgil who sighs “okay puppy, I am gonna try and bring the swelling down ok” he spoke gently pulling Logan onto his lap rubbing his member gently as Logan whines heavily, kicking his feet abit. “easy boy, easy” he whispers gently. </p><p>He mewls past the gag cumming on the litter tray as Logan whimpers softly, “Remus, you can clean up the damn mess, don’t do it again. It’s painful for the puppy” Virgil scolds as Roman seemed to huff. He went to take Logan gently rubbing his hair “you’re alright Logie” he spoke softly “who’s a good boy” he smiled lovingly. </p><p>Logan blushes alittle as he whines alittle, “I know you’re probably hungry, Mama Jan is sorting it out” he hums gently as he gently placed Logan down into a big dog bed as he smiled “ta-da! look how cute this is” he spoke gently snapping his fingers as a blanket fell over the other as Logan blinks softly curled up. He nuzzled into the stuffed animal in the basket. </p><p>Virgil looks smiling as he thought it was cute, but he could tell Logan was abit cold… he seemed to hum looking. “Mom, I think the puppy needs something to keep warm” he spoke softly to Janus who blinks “oh of course” he gently smiled “is all alright?” he asks tilting his head. “Remus got the puppy aroused.” he sighs rolling his eyes.</p><p>“….” Janus sighs “Remus Sanders! Get your butt in here!!” He yells angrily as Remus looks “yes mama?” he asks before shallowing nervously. Patton knew Janus spanked, even if he didn’t approve. But it was the only way to really discipline Remus. “on my lap now” Janus orders as Remus whines “mama please no” he pleads. “You were naughty, I told you, we aren’t making the puppy into a breeder.” he huffs “it hurts him, he’s only little. So you are going to be punished” he scolds. </p><p>Remus was soon laid on his lap and spanked about 20 time as Remus’ butt was bright red, as Janus let him go. “Now, you don’t do that to the puppy again” Janus scolds “yes mama” Remus huffs like a scolded child. Patton smiled at his partner kissing Janus’ cheek as Janus blinks. He smiled at him as he went to go check on Logan who was cuddled into the pillow. </p><p>“hey sweetpea, I have your dinner” he whispers to the puppy as Logan looks alittle, he was just scared that Remus would try and get him into trouble again… he looks abit at the food as it was a bottle? Janus smiled gently removing the gag, it was gently placed in his lips suckling on it as he was desperate for some food in him and it felt wonderful. </p><p>Janus gently rubs his hair lovingly “you’re a good puppy hm?” he asks gently to the other as Logan seemed to gently shallow down the milk in the bottle as he didn’t mind it, it felt nice to have some food… he was just gentle in closing his eyes abit as he stared gently, soon he finishing the bottle. </p><p>“Much better, a fed puppy is a good puppy” he spoke joyfully to the other as he kisses his head, Logan seemed to gently nuzzle back against him, Logan felt safe… but he was still abit nervous. Janus got a nice new gag for him “here” he spoke gently as he placed a pacifier gag into his lips as Logan blinks gently chewing on the nipple as it felt nice… </p><p>Janus looks “look how cute he is!!!” he grins at the others as Patton gasps “awww” he grins excitedly. Roman smiles using his abilities to get Logan some comfy paw pads to walk easier with cause it wouldn’t feel nice with rug burn. Logan appreciated it… He seemed to wiggle happily. Going to sit on the sofa against Patton who pets his head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry its been so long but the motivation has been lacking! and I got a new job so time has been a busy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 2 weeks since Logan had started being a proper puppy, it made Patton very happy that he was being a good puppy, granted he still wore a gag because Logan would talk human, it was important he learnt to talk puppy. But no one could expect him to get it first time. Logan softly paws at the back door alittle for Patton to note he needed to go out. </p>
<p>“ok puppy, coming!” Patton smiles gently rubbing his hair, Logan softly waits for him as Janus smiled “he’s been doing much better” he hums to the twins and Virgil “that sucks I thought we could break him more” Remus pouts “It isn’t breaking him Remus” Janus scolds with a soft glance of annoyance. “we will still need Logan for Thomas” Janus adds. “that sucks!” Remus groans heavily pouting. </p>
<p>Logan softly looks waiting for Patton to allow him back in as Patton brought him in, softly rubbing his hair smiling. Roman smiled “can we take Logan out?” He asks happily to the two elder sides, “it’ll be good for him to exercise and I can make a good park!” Roman spoke as Patton nodded “splendid idea kiddo!” he grins excited. Logan tilts his head. “we need to get him some new stuff!” he explains happily. Logan seemed to sit gently near Janus. </p>
<p>“we should see if Logan responds to his commands too” Janus spoke calmly as Logan remains close to Janus, he didn’t really mind but was too frightened to object, and he didn’t like to think about the consequences of saying no, being given to Remus? being hurt? it scared him… he just seemed to wander away from the group for abit. </p>
<p>He quietly moved around the house as it wasn’t like he couldn’t do anything, but the others were very strict with his ‘training’, he couldn’t walk on two legs, not like he had much feeling in them anymore… even his jaw was numb from constantly holding a gag. He just silently walks around before reaching his room slowly nudging the door open, as it was always ajar, he softly sighs at being in his room, warm and safe laying against the door to prevent anyone getting in right now. </p>
<p>It seemed like they liked him better this way, weak and defenseless, he just hated the thought… trying to push it away but it lingered in his head, he couldn’t even do anything to protest his treatment with the gag in his mouth, he tried quietly to remove it again, but the mittens made it difficult for his fingers to coordinate. He seemed quiet in looking at his hands sitting silent as tears welled up in his eyes. </p>
<p>He just seemed to silently cry as the gag prevented him from yelling or screaming, he felt helpless, unable to do anything as he cried more, just staring at his ceiling seeing it shift and change as he just cried more, He wasn’t useful anymore. Was he? That’s why they liked tormenting him? </p>
<p>He didn’t know, he just wanted to get things back to normal as he cried more, heavily breathing through his nose as he sobbed, feeling everything becoming crushing and heavy as he cried starting to wail even past the gag. Granted the others didn’t hear because his room was soundproof. He was somewhat thankful, he didn’t want them here. He wanted to be alone and safe!, He wanted this stupid gag off! </p>
<p>He didn’t know what was happening… he felt himself become…lighter. He just blinks feeling the gag just slip from his lips as his room had changed? He was confused, he blinks as his room’s guide had activated <i>“Parent mode activated”</i> it stated in its robotic tone as it lifted Logan into its arms. Logan blinks sniffing and hiccupping as they passed the mirror, Logan surprised to see he was in the form of a toddler, all his clothes were off as the guide gently placed him on a changing table that used to be his desk. </p>
<p>Logan looked at the guide who gently rubs his cheek <i>“you are alright”</i> it assured, it gently grabbing a diaper and some clothes <i>“now clothing”</i> it states as it dressed him carefully, Logan seemed to sniff gently still, having tears bubble. It seemed gentle with him and it felt… nice. It gently places a pacifier into his lips as well not connected to a gag… it was just gentle and able to be removed any time as it connected it to a pacifier clip. </p>
<p>He programmed it! He knew he did but this hadn’t happened before so it was doing it on its own accord. <i>“Naptime protocol, activated”</i> it explains as it gently turned on some sleeping tunes while rocking Logan carefully, he blinks alittle as the space onesie he wore was nice and he felt safe… comforted even as his eyes drooped, and he was asleep in minutes, the robot laying Logan in his crib. </p>
<p>Logan contently asleep against the many stuffed animals as the guide silently went to pick up the offensive items that caused Logic to be upset, it examined them silently before going to place them outside the door. Janus looking for Logan “Logan?” he asks quietly in concern as he blinks at the guide shutting the door leaving the items outside.</p>
<p>Janus looks quiet as he went to open Logan’s door only to be met by Guide <i>“Logic is unavailable, Please do not interrupt his naptime”</i> it stated coldly as Janus blinks at the machine “why has Logan got his gag off?” he asks. The other seemed to stare before repeating <i>“Logic is unavailable, please do not interrupt his naptime”</i> it states in its stoic tone as Janus frowns more, as he went to try and push past it but the machine instantly pushed him back out <i>“Please desist, Logic is unavailable.”</i> it warns. </p>
<p>Janus seemed to frown “I need to speak to Logan” he spoke to the Guide who seemed to ignore him and shut the door. Janus looks as he quickly went to go to the others, “Logan’s room isn’t letting me in” he spoke to the others as Patton looks concerned. “oh no”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>